1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for electrically connecting a connection object, such as a memory module or a battery, to a terminal and, more particularly, to a connector of a simple structure for the connection object to be loaded in place with simple operation, for electrical connection with the terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of expansion memory module connectors of personal computers or the like, some are provided with latches for fixedly holding the memory module at end portions of two arms extending from opposite ends of its housing. The latches have protrusions to be engaged in cutouts provided at both sides of the memory modules and ears for the latches to be moved laterally outwardly.
When the memory module is loaded to the connector having these latches, the memory module is inserted in the connector at a predetermined angle until contacts on the connector and conductive pads on the memory module are brought into contact with each other and then the memory module is tilted down toward the connector. Then, the protrusions of the latches and the cutouts of the memory module are engaged with each other and thereby the memory module is fixed to the connector. When the memory module is released or unloaded from the connector, a user have to pull out the memory module from its loaded position, manipulating the ears to move the latches in a direction of being laterally spaced from each other.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei 8(1996)-241754 describes a connector for a connection object, which takes the form of a card, to be inserted in a card holding frame of an open-close cover mounted on its base in an open and close relation. According to the connector of this type, the opening operation of the open-close cover induces the card to be ejected from the card holding frame of the open-close cover so as to permit simplification of the ejecting operation of the card.
When the memory module is loaded to the connector having the latches, the connector and the memory module are susceptible to damage or deformation by an excessive force locally exerted thereon. The same is caused when the memory module is unloaded from the connector as well. The unloading of the memory module from the connector, in particular, involves a troublesome work that the memory module is pulled out from its loaded position, while the ears are manipulated to move the latches in the direction of being laterally spaced from each other.
On the other hand, in the case of the connector disclosed in the abovementioned Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei 8(1996)-241754, the loading of the card to the connector requires three steps that the card is inserted in the card holding frame of the open-close cover, first, and then is pressed in to a predetermined position and, thereafter, the open-close cover is closed, and thus is of troublesome. Also, since the card is ejected from the connector by means of elasticity of coil springs, a relatively large force must be applied to the card to press it in against the elasticity of the coil springs each time when the open-close cover is closed, and the loading work of the card is of further troublesome for the user. Further, at least two coil springs are required, resulting in complicated structure and increased manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a connector which does not require any troublesome manipulation and does not cause damage or deformation of the connector and a connection object, such as a memory module, when the connection object is loaded and unloaded, and also is simple in structure.
According to one aspect of the invention, a connector for electrically connecting a connection object and a terminal is so constructed as to permit the connection object to be moved reciprocally relative to the terminal in association with movement of an operating member.
This produces the result that the connection object can be moved reciprocally relative to the terminal by operating the operating member by a user. This enables the connection object to be put into the state in which the connection object is not connected with the terminal as well as the state in which the connection object is connected with the terminal by operating the operating member. In other words, a selective switching between the connected mode and the non-connected mode of the connection object can be achieved by simply operating a single operating member that is preferably manually operated by a user. Also, there is no need for a user to directly touch the connection object when the connection object is put in its connected mode or its non-connected mode with the terminal, so that local application of an excessive force to the connection object or the connector is prevented and, thus, the damage or deformation of these components can be prevented.
Also, according to another aspect of the invention, a connector of the invention for electrically connecting a connection object and a terminal comprises a main body; a terminal, disposed in the main body, to be electrically connected with the connection object; an operating member arranged in association with the main body; and a supporting member that permits the connection object to be detachably supported and is movable reciprocally relative to the terminal in association with movement of the operating member.
This produces the result that all a user needs to do for the connection of the connection object to the terminal is that after the connection object is supported on the supporting member, the operating member is simply moved. Also, when the connection object is unloaded as well, all the user needs to do is to operate the operating member in the opposite direction until the disconnection between the connecting portion and the terminal and then remove the connection object from the supporting member.
Therefore, no such a troublesome work that the latches have to be opened out, and the loading and unloading of the connection object to and from the connector can be done through one-touch operation, thus producing very simplified operation. Also, no specific components are necessary for the operation, other than the main body, the operating member and the supporting member, so the mechanism is very simple.
It should be noted that according to the invention, the connection object which may includes electronic modules in which electronic chips are arranged in a card-like substrate, batteries (whichever their types, a dry battery, a button battery, etc.), fuses and various kinds of cards (CF (Compact Flash) card, MMC (Multimedia Card), smart media, SIM, and PCMCIA card). Any of them can be used as the connection object as long as it is electrically connectable with the terminal arranged at the connector side.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.